


The Alpha

by SereneCalamity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: People were sometimes to surprised when they realized who the Alpha of Beaconhills was. Sterek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. The amount of love I have for Stiles being all badass and powerful and, well, Alpha is ridiculous. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Supernatural creatures often got confused when they came into Beacon Hills and searched out the Alpha. The Beacon Hills pack lived in a large house in the middle of the woods, giving them all space from the rest of the humans who lived in the town. When it came to people or creatures seeking safe passage through the town, or who wanted to strike an alliance, they always knew where to find the pack, but when the doors opened, that's when things got a little confusing.

"Hey," the man with a tattoo of two bands around his muscular forearm raised his eyebrow at the chimera who was standing on the doorstep. Corey Johnston swallowed hard as he looked at him, and licked his lips. "You good?"

"I'm here to talk to the Alpha," Corey responded, his voice breaking a little in the middle. He mentally kicked himself—reminding himself why he was here—and cleared his throat, standing up a little taller. "Can I come in?" The man stared at him for a beat longer before nodding and stepping aside, letting Corey in. He kicked off his shoes and followed after the werewolf, who took them through to a lounge where a couple of other young adults were sitting.

"Corey," Liam Dunbar smiled from where he was sitting next to his girlfriend, Hayden Romero. "Glad you finally made it."

"Oh, you're Mason's boyfriend?" The first man looked a little friendlier now. "I'm Scott, Scott McCall." Corey relaxed a little and nodded. "So you already know Liam and Hayden. That's Kira—" he pointed at a pretty girl who wiggled a few fingers in a wave at him. "That's Erica and Boyd—" next was a couple, a handsome dark skinned man who simply nodded at him and a gorgeous blonde who pursed her lips in an almost vicious looking smile. "Lydia—" it was a red haired girl who wasn't watching TV like the rest of them, and barely looked up from her book in his direction. "Danny—" he flashed a friendly smile, and Corey sensed that he was human. "Malia—" another girl who didn't look up, and was glaring down at a text book in her lap. "And Isaac." The last was a cute, curly haired boy. "And you're after our Alpha because you want permission to come into Beacon Hills to visit Mason, right?"

"Huh?" Corey blinked, still processing all the introductions. "Oh, uh, yeah," he nodded quickly. "It's, uh, I mean—Mason works really long hours and it's just so much easier for me to come and see him, but I didn't want to do that without getting permission first."

"Smart thinking," the red head—Lydia Martin—muttered. "Because Stiles is so scary," there was sarcasm dripping from her voice but Corey wasn't going to smile and laugh along, because he wasn't sure what a Stiles was exactly.

"He's in the kitchen," Scott jumped over the back of the couch and settled next to Kira Yukimura, slinging one arm over her shoulder and jerking the other toward a door at the back of the lounge where Corey assumed the door to the kitchen was. Corey nodded, glancing over at Liam who gave him an encouraging smile, and then he began walking toward the doorway. He could hear two people talking, both male, their voices low. Corey opened the door and two of the men turned around. They were both tall, but one of them was _built_ , muscular, with thick eyebrows and an intimidating glare, wearing a henley that was pulled over his broad shoulders and scruffy facial hair. The other was lean, but still muscular, his short hair mussed up and spiking in different directions, moles spattering his pale skin and wearing a similar henley to the first man that clearly belonged to him, given it was a little baggy.

"Um," Corey cleared his throat even though he already had their attention, the tall, scary looking one, staring him down and the other one not looking too bothered by the intrusion, licking peanut butter off the knife in his hand. He looked at the older man, making sure not to meet his eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Uh, so my name is Corey. I just wanted to come in and speak with the Beacon Hills Alpha, to get permission to come into the town and see my boyfriend, Mason."

"Liam's friend?" The slightly shorter one piped up from behind the first man. Corey's eyes flickered to him before looking back at the tall man.

"Yes," he answered. "I don't mean any harm, I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm just wanting to see my boyfriend." Silence stretched and he risked a look upward to meet the man's eyes. The quiet became uncomfortable and tense before finally the taller man who was still glaring finally rolled his eyes and stepped aside, and the lean man smirked at Corey. "Um..."

"I'm Stiles," the shorter man said with a lazy grin, putting down the knife on the bench and crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles, that was what Lydia had said and Corey's cheeks flamed as he realized that _he_ was the Alpha. "And I'm the Alpha. This is Derek." Derek Hale's eyes glowed blue for a split second before he leaned in and pushed a kiss to Stiles Stilinksi's mouth and then stalked out of the kitchen, into the lounge. "Look, dude, it's allgood. Don't sweat it. I appreciate you coming directly to me."

"Th—thanks," Corey stammered.

"No problem," Stiles grinned at him, his eyes shining the bright red colour of the Alpha.

* * *

It had been overall a pretty shit week. Stiles dragged his fingers through his hair and took in a shaky breath, wincing at the feeling of his broken ribs moving as he breathed. They were already healing, and he had gotten used to ignoring the pain, but he hated the fact that some of his pack had been hurt as well. Erica had a broken leg in more than one place, Scott had claw marks dragged down his chest and Derek had been shot twice with wolfsbane laced bullets.

Hunters and were-jaguars joining together...That hadn't been something they'd expected.

His pack had fought well, just like they always did, but he had faltered when Derek had been shot the first time. His mate had kept on fighting, even though he wasn't at full force, and Stiles could feel the pain in his abdomen as though he had been shot himself. That was when one of the jaguars had punched him in the stomach, snapping two of his ribs. Derek had been shot when he tried to reach Stiles, and it had taken both Scott and Boyd to kill the jaguar, with Isaac and Malia taking out the second. Stiles had been furious—his eyes blood red when he saw his best friend fall to the ground when he was slashed across the chest. He had launched himself forward, attacking the hunters who had invaded their territory and had attacked his pack.

Blood was dripping from Stiles' face and neck, congealing on his arms and especially at his stomach where his ribs had broken and one of them had stabbed through his skin. They had all been pushed back into place now, and his skin had stitched itself together and his ribs would be healed soon, and the rest of his pack was healing, but they were still hurting.

"You alright?" Stiles murmured, putting his hand on Malia's neck. There were-coyote's eyes glowed blue for a moment as she looked up at her Alpha, tipping her head to the side, into his touch. Isaac was next to her, and Stiles touched him next, resting his hand on the werewolves curly hair, letting calm flow through his body and into his beta's. Scott was already in his room with Kira, who was cleaning his wounds, and Stiles stopped by on the way upstairs to the room he shared with his mate. "You okay, dude?"

"I'm fine, man," Scott grinned up at him. "You know it's gonna take more than some psycho jaguar to take me out."

"Hells yeah," Stiles agreed, holding out his fist and getting a bump from his bestfriend. He jogged up the stairs, able to smell the chemosignals of Derek's pain from down in the lounge. But they weren't a physical pain, it was mental. Stiles took in a breath as he closed the door for their bedroom behind him, looking over to where Derek was sitting on the end of their bed, stripped down to just a pair of black briefs, the rest of his gorgeous, toned body bare, except for the blood splatter from the two bullet wounds, which had begun healing as soon as Lydia had extracted the wolfsbane bullets. "You need to shower," Stiles said quietly, making a move to go into their adjoining bathroom to turn on their shower. But Derek lashed out with one hand, wrapping it around his wrist and tugging him toward the bed as he made a move to go past. He silently pushed up the rags left of Stiles' shirt, looking at the skin of his abdomen. "I'm okay, big guy," Stiles soothed, the hand not being held by Derek smoothing over the mans hair.

Derek just grunted in response.

Stiles didn't move, letting his mate touch the healed skin, feeling the bones beneath move and heal themselves, already fast because of his werewolf healing abilities, but even quicker because of his power as an Alpha. Derek rested the side of his face against Stiles' stomach, taking in deep breaths of his scent, snuffling his nose against the smooth skin.

"We're all okay," Stiles reassured Derek, the dark haired man slowly loosening his grip on Stiles' wrist, and so both of Stiles' hands were free to run through Derek's hair. The second in command's breathing steadied out, becoming even calmer under the Alpha's touch, until Stiles was finally able to take a step back. He cupped Derek's face in his hands, tilting his face upward to look at him, his eyes glowing red as he stared at down at him. "I love you," he murmured earnestly.

"I love you too," Derek's voice was rough with sincerity, and Stiles could smell the love and desire rolling off his mate.

"Come on," Stiles took a step back. "We need to shower." Derek nodded once, letting Stiles take his hand and lead him into their bathroom. Stiles turned on the shower and Derek stepped forward to undress him, throwing away the ragged shirt he was wearing and then pawing at the pants he was wearing. Derek looked at him from underneath thick eyelashes, a question heavy in the air, just like the scent of arousal that was coming off the beta. Stiles had already known what was coming, it was something they did after every fight. It was a way of unwinding, and it was also reassurance that they were both their, both still alive.

Before finding Stiles and his pack, Derek had lost his whole pack, including all of his family, and it had taken him a long time to believe that Stiles loved him, and that he had another pack to call his own. When Stiles got hurt, Derek would get shaken, and it would take some loving to bring him back out of his shell.

Stiles fell to his knees once they were in the shower, a movement that was very much unlike an Alpha. Derek stared down at him, his chest heaving, and his cock heavy and erect, curving up toward his stomach. Stiles twirled his finger around and Derek didn't need to be told twice, turning around to face the tiled wall and bracing his arms against it, taking in a shaky breath as the hot water fell against his face. Stiles reached out, slowing scratching his fingernails up the back of Derek's legs, over the back of his thighs before reaching his ass.

Derek's arousal was so thick it was filling the air, and Stiles bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. His mate smelt so good...Always smelt so good. His own cock was filled and throbbing, and he wrapped a hand around himself, pumping a couple of times to stave of the tension that was building. He gripped Derek's ass, squeezing it hard, and he heard Derek growl out his name under his breath. His nails dug into the taunt flesh of Derek's ass, pulling his cheeks apart and leaning forward, his tongue flicking out and licking.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whimpered at the first teasing touch. But they didn't have time to be slow and sweet like they sometimes were. Their time together after a fight was never like that. So Stiles worked quickly, licking Derek, jabbing his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, pushing a finger alongside his tongue as well and then forcing a second in. Derek was growling, and Stiles didn't doubt that his eyes would be glowing blue, and his own would be red. Stiles pulled back for a moment, taking in another deep breath through his nose, and the scent of his mate made his balls draw up closer to his body, pre-cum dripping onto the tiled floor below, washing down the drain with the shower water.

Stiles continued to eat Derek's ass, his hole sloppy and open, pumping his fingers in and out, scissoring and opening him up. Derek was thrusting his hips backwards, pushing his ass into Stiles' face, and Stiles curled his tongue, his teeth touching Derek's rim and making the beta twitch. He finally got to his feet, his legs feeling shaky, and pulled on his cock a few more times. Stiles puts his hands on Derek's hips, jerking him backwards so that he was almost bent in half, his ass sticking out toward Stiles.

"So perfect, baby," Stiles whispered as he stroked Derek's back. He leaned forward and left few kisses over his back before pushing inside Derek. He rubbed his hand in soothing circles over his lower back as Derek adjusted, before rolling his hips in a slow circle, touching all those spots inside his mate that he knew had him seeing stars.

" _Stiles...Alpha_ ," Derek sighed out, grinding his ass backwards against Stiles. The name triggered something primal inside of Stiles, and his claws dropped from his nail beds, biting into the skin of Derek's hips as he dragged him backwards. He fucked into his mate, watching as cock disappeared into Derek's tight ass, which was bouncing against his muscular abdomen. Derek cried out as Stiles buried himself over and over again inside of his mate, bending forward slightly so that both of his hands could reach is nipples.

"Come on, baby," Stiles whispered, his fangs elongating from his gums and he scratched them against the back of Derek's neck. A shudder ran through Derek and he made a move to shift his hand off the wall to take his cock in his hand. "No, no, no. You can do it without touching yourself," Stiles murmured, biting down on Derek's shoulder, his fangs piercing through his skin, the mate-bite sending endorphins through Derek's bloodstream.

Derek came with a throaty groan, coming in strips against the wall, and squeezing Stiles' cock until he was coming as well. Derek's body slumped forward as he dragged in breaths, and Stiles straightened up, his fangs and claws disappearing, the red in his vision disappearing, and he massaged Derek's back until he felt as though he could move again. When he pulled out of Derek, his come dribbled out, down Derek's thighs, and that sparked that possessive feeling in his gut. When Derek stood up and turned around, looking down at Stiles, he looked a whole hell of a lot more pulled together than he had fifteen minutes ago.

"I love you," Stiles repeated his earlier sentiment.

"I love you more," Derek whispered back, leaning forward so he could drop his forehead to rest on Stiles' shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review, let me know what you think :)


End file.
